a kiss
by Fare
Summary: OOC. Gen. Karakter: Aomine-Kuroko-Kagami, Momoi-Aida, Midorima-Takao.


Fandom: Kuroko no Basketball

Rate: K+

Pair: Tidak ada

Disclaimer: Todatoshi Fujimaki karakter

Penulis: Fare

Di Maji Burger.

"Aomine-kun."

"Hn, apa Tetsu?" Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroko.

"Apakah kamu pernah berciuman?" Dan Kuroko sekarang perlu membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu karena Aomine menyemprotkan minuman yang baru saja dia minum dan sekarang terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

Kagami memperhatikan situasi di depannya. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa Aomine belum pernah berciuman. Yah, dirinya sendiri sering dicium oleh Alex walaupun entah itu termasuk berciuman atau tidak. Tapi reaksi Ace saingannya ini merupakan teka-teki baginya. Mungkin di Jepang mereka tidak suka untuk menjawab tentang hal itu. Tapi pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Kagami bertanya-tanya juga.

"Kau..Tetsu." huk, uhuk. "Kau ingin aku tersedak sampai mati?" Aomine menyeka mulutnya.

"Kamu tidak memiliki tatakrama Aomine-kun. Menyemburkan minuman di wajahku." Kuroko mengatakan kepadanya dengan sedikit ekspresi jijik di wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi jelas.

"Ini salahmu bertanya saat ku minum." Aomine yang sudah tidak tersedak menjawab kesal. Kagami menyimak percakapan mereka.

"Ah... aku hanya bertanya." Kuroko menimpali dengan nada tenang.

"..." Aomine mendesah. "Belum." Dia menjawab singkat.

'Hah?' Kagami menatap orang berambut biru itu. Aomine yang menyadari tatapan itu menyipitkan matanya

"Apa?" Dia memandang dengan marah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kagami mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan pose damai. 'Kenapa dia jadi marah padaku dan tidak pada Kuroko?' Kagami bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa kamu pernah berciuman Tetsu?" Aomine ganti bertanya. Hanya untuk membalas.

"Ya."

Jawaban itu membuat Aomine dan Kagami terkejut.

"Eh?! Dengan siapa?" Aomine memandang Kuroko dengan mata lebar.

Kuroko hanya memandang balik beberapa saat lalu menyeruput vanilla shakenya.

"Tetsuya#2." Jawabnya setelah selesai menelan.

"Huh?"

"Tetsuya#2 menjilat wajahku. Jadi dia telah menciumku." Jelasnya.

"..."

"..."

"Apa?"

"Tak apa Tetsu." Aomine kemudian meletakkan keningnya di meja. 'Kukira dia benar-benar berciuman. Kalau iya, aku kalah darinya.'

KNB

Di Maji Burger. Lain hari.

"Um... bagaimana ya, rasanya berciuman?" Gadis berambut pink itu memandang burger yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan mengkhayal. Tapi khayalannya pudar saat mendengar suara terbatuk seseorang yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ah, Riko-chan. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Momoi terlihat khawatir.

Uhuk. "Yah, tak apa." Riko mengambil tisu untuk menyeka mulutnya.

Momoi merasa lega tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tiba-tiba bertanya. "Apa Riko-chan pernah berciuman?"

Mendengar itu Riko langsung terbatuk lagi dan membuat Momoi khawatir lagi.

"Ma-maaf!"

"Hahaha..." uhuk. "Tak apa-apa." Riko mengibaskan tangannya. Dia teringat saat berada di rumah Kagami dan tiba-tiba dicium oleh Alex-san. 'Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku...' Riko menangis dalam hati.

Momoi yang tidak tahu konflik batin Riko kembali berkhayal.

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Kuroko-kun ya..." Dan wajahnya langsung memerah. "Kya! Apa yang kupikirkan!" Momoi heboh sendiri.

Riko hanya melihat Momoi sambil mendesah. 'Ciuman.. ya..."

KNB

Di sebuah tempat duduk di depan Maji Burger.

"Ramalan bintang hari ini adalah aku akan beruntung selama seminggu berikutnya jika aku mendapatkan sebuah ciuman." Midorima memberitahu kepada Takao dengan wajah serius.

"Huh, Shin-chan. Apa seseorang akan memberimu sebuah ciuman?" Takao memandang temannya sambil mengunyah burger.

"Mungkin. Karena itu aku membawa benda keberuntungan hari ini. Sebuah mawar putih." Midorima mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar.

"Apa kamu akan memberikan bunga itu kepada seorang gadis agar mau menciummu?" Goda Takao.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan Taka-" tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di mulut Midorima. Takao dan Midorima berhenti bicara.

Tak berapa lama, kupu-kupu itu terbang pergi.

"Wow..." Takao terkesima. Dia lalu tersenyum. "Sepertinya kupu-kupu itu telah memberimu keberuntungan selama satu minggu Shin-chan." Hal itu membuat wajah Midorima sedikit tersipu.

'Ciuman kupu-kupu, huh?'

End.

Terimakasih telah membaca.


End file.
